


3 A.M. In the MorMor Household

by sad_brat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I feel like this is too short, Jim being a cute little shite, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tigers being tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_brat/pseuds/sad_brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to see Sebastian, but at three in the morning? Is it necessary? Of course it is.<br/>If you're allergic to cuteness, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 A.M. In the MorMor Household

Moriarty quietly padded through the hallway, light blue pajama shorts and a matching shirt adorning him. He gave a hushed yawn, fists rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Seb…” He called softly, another yawn escaping his lips as he tapped on the other male’s door.

A groggy Moran opened the door at a leisurely pace, his weariness exaggerated by the dark rings around his eyes. “What is it, Boss? It’s three in the bloody morning…” He grumbled, dragging a hand over his face. The brunette shrugged briefly. “I wanted to see you.”

Sebastian’s gaze softened by a degree as he welcomed the other into his bedroom. “Oh, you di- at three in the morning?” He said slowly. “Yes… I didn't realize the time, thank you for being so dreadfully repetitive…” Jim sighed, a faint smirk playing upon his face. 

Sebastian sat on the edge of his mattress and pulled the other close to his chest. Moriarty wriggled out of Sebastian’s grasp and settled his waist over the blonde’s shoulder. His fingers traced over the scars on the other male’s back. Sebastian stiffened, but smiled.

Jim kissed his back before lowering himself onto the floor. He opened Sebastian’s bureau drawer and pulled out a pen. 

“How did you know that I keep my pens there?”

“Cameras…”

“That’s cute.”

“Glad you think so.”

The brunette put a hand on the other’s shoulder, pushing him down until his chest touched his knees. He proceeded to kneel behind him, scrawling something along his lower back. Sebastian bit back an undignified giggle at the tickling sensation he felt.

Moriarty tossed the pen aside and pressed a rough, yet sweet kiss to Sebastian’s lips. The blonde pinned him to the bed. Their teeth clashed together before a battle for dominance was initiated. Sebastian inevitably won, eliciting a quiet mewl from the male below him.

Jim grasped his waist and looked at him as the kiss broke, leaving the two panting softly. “What did you… write on me?” Sebastian questioned quietly. “Doesn’t matter now…” Moriarty smirked, displaying two blackened palms. “It’s all smeared.” He whispered giddily.

Sebastian feigned a pout, licking a small stripe over Jim’s neck. He hummed quietly in appreciation of the gesture, before dragging his fingers across Sebastian’s ribs and chest. Each movement created a set of unique stripes. The blonde cocked his head. 

Moriarty planted a sloppy kiss over Sebastian’s adam's apple. “You’re my tiger, remember?” He chuckled quietly. The blonde nodded and smirked. Jim smiled softly and genuinely, wrapping his limbs around Moran. Sebastian raised a brow with a chuckle.

“So the great and evil Moriarty likes to cuddle?”

“I will skin you…”

“I love you too, Jim.”


End file.
